Hyuuga Massacre
by Neoxis1123
Summary: Hinata kills her own clan to prevent coup d'etat on Konoha planned by her own clan and leaving Her sister as the sole survivor of the Tragedy.


**Hello readers, I'm a noob when it comes to writing, so don't expect much please reviews are appreciated this is my 3rd fic to be specific**

* * *

 **Hyuuga massacre By:Neoxis1123**

* * *

It was the night of full moon Hanabi Hyuuga little sister of Hinata is currently on her way home from school,she hurried to the Hyuuga compound before her father would find out she is still outside late at night " ' _pant' 'pant' oh no its late why did even agree to check the test"_ cursing her own kindness that lead her being scolded later.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hinata Hyuuga the heiress of the Hyuuga clan is currently fighting her own clan Now why would she be fighting and killing her own clan? Well... "Why Hinata, why would you go against this revolution?" Neji ask her while covering his wound "After we are done with this we can officially become the strongest in Konoha!" he continued.

And after that, what would we do? Would we find respect or fear? Hinata asks Neji "This so called revolution of yours has been just one of the results of the elder pride, arrogance, and greed" "I tried asking them to stop this madness, but they just ignored and silence me and it seems you agree to this plan, sorry but I can't allow that"

She dashed toward Neji stabbing her sword through him, then she whispered in his ears " my loyalties lies to Konoha not towards greedy individuals" she then pulls her sword, leaving him to bleed to his death as she heads to meet her father.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hanabi arrived in front the compound she slowly enters the compound and she felt a chill that says something is not right, she then notice that no one was around and the light are out "What time is it I can't be this late, " she asked herself, she smelled something metallic in the air when she turns into a corner, she almost wanted to scream, but she holds it in tears began to run from her eye as she saw the street filled with the bodies of other clan members she then thought of her father if he was ok she ran through the street towards the main house of the compound "please father be alright"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hinata open the door and saw her father sitting, waiting for her to confront him "so this is your decision" Hiashi slowly opening his eyes meeting her gazed "yes, this is for the greater good" Hinata I will also show you my decision Hiashi instantly jump towards Hinata focusing his chakra at the very end of his fingers.

Hinata reacted quickly dodging his attack and sliced his dropped on the floor bleeding, he tried to get up, but he stopped when he felt something cold on this throat, it was Hinatas he was about to meet his end the door in front of him open and saw a horrified face of a young girl, it was his daughter Hanabi,

Hinata was stopped when she saw her little sister, she regret that her sister was going to experience something she was not prepared for "Onee-chan?" her sister called her "where you the one who killed the others?, why?" she asked "there are things that you should not know"  
That was her answer Hianta then proceeded to cut their father's throat Hanabi screamed, seeing as their father was killed in front of her by her very own sister as Hiashi dropped dead on the floor Hanabi charges at Hinata shouting with all her might

Hinata did not want to hurt her sister, her sister was not part of this and did not deserve to witness the event. As her sister charged at her She kick Hanabi hoping she would knock her out seeing Hanabi fly backwards she saw a chance to escape.

When she arrives at the compound gates, she was greeted by a presence behind her, she saw Hanabi Trying to chase her giving her no choice but to knock her out , she approached Hanabi and grabed her hair, looking at her eyes, she told Hanabi was weak and could not even do a thing Telling her to hate her and get stronger if she wants to avenge their clan.

Hinata put Hanabi on a genjutsu making her lose consciousness, she then proceeded to make her escape. Leaving Hanabi on the streets.

* * *

Thanks for reading even I'ts not that great


End file.
